LAGI KRISMON
by Anhito
Summary: Summary : Nasib nista Light Yagami! Celana satu-satunya bolong digigit anjing tetangga durjana, namun ayahnya tetap cuek dan tidak mau membelikan yang baru karena krismon terparah melanda Jepang! Apa yang akan Light lakukan demi menjaga reputasinya di To-Oh University? Butuh review, kalau enggak anda akan mati dalam 3... 2... 1... *bercanda* :P
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Nasib nista Light Yagami! Celana satu-satunya bolong digigit anjing tetangga durjana, namun ayahnya tetap cuek dan tidak mau membelikan yang baru karena krismon terparah melanda Jepang?! Apa yang akan Light lakukan demi menjaga reputasinya di To-Oh University? Butuh review, kalau enggak anda akan mati dalam 3... 2... 1... *bercanda* :P

"Ayah..." Kata Light menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang duduk-duduk di ruang tamu pada suatu sore.

"Hm?" Ayahnya hanya menoleh malas.

"Minta uang ya yah... celanaku cuma tinggal ini aja. Itu pun bolong sampe tumpeh-tumpeh, eh, keliatan bokongnya. Tuh liat." Light malah mamerin bokongnya di hadapan ayahnya sendiri, penuh dengan koreng, panu, kadas, kurap, kutu air, komedo,dan populasi jerawat hasil dari 3 hari nggak mandi waktu Ospek di kampus. Dasar anak durhaka.

"Wah, nggak bisa nak. Kamu tahu 'kan kita lagi krismon. Kalau uangnya kamu belanjakan, bisa-bisa besok kita nggak makan!" *Jddeeerrrrr*

"Ayo dong yah, lima ribu yen aja..." Light masang tampang BABI EYES.

"Mau Yen kek, mau Dollar, mau Rupiah, nggak bisa! Lagi krismon, sekali-kali jangan gengsi dong nak."

"Ayo dong yah. Masa aku ke kampus dengan bokong nongol kaya' gini?! Reputasiku gimana ini yah?!"

"Nggak apa-apa, bukanya kelihatan kaya' roker kalo begitu? Pantatmu biar seksi..."

"Dafuq..." Light pun beranjak meninggalkan ayahnya yang cuek, cuek, dan cuek. Disaat krismon seperti ini, apa saja jadi serba susah. Bahkan untuk mandi, sekali mandi tidak boleh ngabisin air lebih dari satu botol air mineral ukuran 500 ml. Gimana nggak parah coba?! Bahkan gossip yang beredar sekarang Hideki Ryuga rela mencukur habis rambutnya biar hemat shampo. Gile lu Hideki!

Sekarang Light sudah mulai putus asa *Zetsubou Light*, dia pun menghampiri ibunya untuk minta dijahitin celananya yang bolong itu. Tapi tetap saja, ibunya juga menolak dengan alasan harga benang mengalami inflasi tinggi. Tiap 1 cm dijual 500 yen. Ya, TIAP 1 CM!

Nasib Light semakin terpuruk, 2 jam lagi dia mesti pergi ke kampus! Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa pergi ke kampus tanpa ketahuan kalau celananya bolong?! Light memutar otaknya hingga ginjalnya juga ikutan muter. "Aha!" Tiba-tiba Light punya ide. Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk memakai ransel yang talinya dikendorkan hingga menutupi bokongnya. "Huahahaha, aku tahu, aku jenius..." Ujar Light dihadapan Ryuk yang sedang sakau apel. "Light..., minta apelnya dong. Barang segigit aja... Lihat nih, badanku mlintir-mlintir kaya' balerina." Ryuk memasang tampang memelas. Dia sudah nggak tahan dengan posisi nggak nyaman seperti itu.

"Nggak bisa, lagi krismon. Jangan gengsi, lagian shinigami nggak bakalan mati 'kan walau nggak makan apel?" *Jlebbb!*

Light pun menyiapkan buku-bukunya dan bersiap untuk pergi kuliah. "Ryuk, aku pergi dulu, mendingan kamu jaga rumah aja. Daripada kamu bikin illfeel pas ngampus." Light pun menutup pintu kamarnya lalu pergi ke kampusnya dengan naik sepatu roda walau berkali-kali kepleset dan nubruk tukang bubur yang baru naik haji. Inget, lagi krismon. Naik angkot tiap 1 meter bayar 100 yen. Ya, TIAP 1 METER!

Di tengah perjalanan, Light pun berpikir bahwa L alias Ryuzaki mungkin bisa mengatasi permasalahannya nanti. Yah, walaupun harus menanggung resiko malu yang luar biasa di depan seorang detektif terhebat di dunia. Ya, Light tetap akan menebalkan mukanya dan curhat ke Ryuzaki. "Haduh... bisa malu tingkat shinigami gue! Tapi mau gimana lagi, sepertinya cuma Ryuzaki harapan gue. Masa' gue nelpon dan curhat ke Mamah Dede? Bisa dilempar salep panu gue!"

Saat Light sedang mendengarkan ceramah dosen, tiba-tiba dia kebelet pipis. Alamak! Masa' dia harus ke toilet sambil nggendong ransel? "Tidak, tidak... aku harus tahan... Tahan..." Ujar Light dalam hati. Dan tak lama kemudian, bel pun berbunyi. "Akhirnya..." ujar Light lega. "Tapi, kok dosennya nggak cabut-cabut ya?" Light heran sendiri. Padahal jam kuliah sudah selesai, tapi dosennya nggak berhenti ngomong ngalur ngidul. "Duh, saya jadi inget pengalaman masa kecil nih..." kata dosennya. "Ha? Yang bener pak? Ceritain dong pak..." kata salah satu mahasiswa bernama Sudrun yang bikin Light sebel. 'Awas saja, namamu akan kutulis di Death Note!' Batin Light."Begini, cerita ini bermula ketika saya masih dalam kandungan..."

Light sudah nggak tahan lagi. Bendungannya mau bocor... Bisa-bisa dia ngompol! "Tahan... tahan... tahan..." Light memegangi perutnya sambil goyang-goyang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sementara Ryuzaki yang duduk di sampingnya jadi heran sendiri. "Nih anak kenapa sih? Kaya' mau melahirkan aja..." Batinnya. "Lu kenapa Light?" Tanya Ryuzaki. "Ke-kebelet pi-pi-pisss..." Wajah Light jadi pucat. "Wah ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Tiba-tiba Ryuzaki bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berteriak dengan lantang. "PAK DOSEN! JAMNYA UDAH HABIS PAK!" Light langsung shock dengan tingkah Ryuzaki. "Eh? Sudah habis ya? Maaf saya nggak denger ada bel tadi..." "Huuuuuuu..." Para mahasiswa greget bukan kepalang. "Ya sudah, saya permisi dulu, selamat siang."

"Ah... lega..." ujar Light setelah pergi ke kamar mandi. "Ryuzaki, gue beneran kaget waktu lu teriak-teriak tadi. Lu lumayan berani juga ya?" Light nyengir kuda. "Lu nggak tahu ya? Dosen kita itu kupingnya rada budeg. Tiap kali gue ngumpulin tugas ke rumahnya, gue selalu teriak-teriak di depan rumahnya." Jelas Ryuzaki. "Ehm, gue baru tahu. Eh, ayo ke cafetaria, gue mau nyeritain hal-hal terkait insiden kebelet pipis tadi."

Di cafe, Light pun menceritakan dengan gamblang masalahnya, bahkan tentang Hideki Ryuga yang botak juga diceritain. "Emangnya kenapa kok bisa bolong gitu?" Tanya Ryuzaki. "Ehm, kemarin waktu habis nongkrong di warung bubur, gue digigit anjing tetangga. Nggak tahu tuh kenapa anjingnya suka gigit. Tapi nggak sampe bolong kok celananya"

"Lha, terus? Kok bisa jadi bolong?"

"Anjingnya gue bales gigit, terus anjingnya gigit celana gue sampe bolong."

"..."

"Kok lu diem aja sih?"

"NGOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... YANG BLO'ON TUH SIAPA JUGA?!" Light cengo lihat Ryuzaki yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, baru kali ini dia melihat Ryuzaki tertawa. Baru kali ini.

"Lu ngejek gue?"

"Hehehe, ya udah. Untuk sementara lu pinjem aja celana gue. Duit gue juga udah habis buat mecahin kasus Kira, walaupun sebenarnya gue masih punya simpenan puluhan triliun di bank. Belum depositonya, belum bunganya..."

"Dafuq, ternyata lu tajir juga."

"Ya udah, buruan ke markas gue."

"Ya nih, pantat gue udah gatel-gatel."

Markas L

"Gimana?" Tanya Ryuzaki yang duduk di kursinya sambil makan bubur kacang merah. "Pas kagak?"

"Selera lu parah banget, Ryuzaki! Celana lu kekecilan di bagian atas, tapi kegedean di bagian bawah."

"Pffftt, lu kaya' penyanyi dangdut make celana kaya' gitu." Ryuzaki terkekeh. "Kaya' Elfi Sukaesih."

"Yah, emang dari sononya postur badan kita beda jauh!"

"Hm...berarti hanya tinggal satu cara untuk menjaga reputasimu sebagai Light Im a gay."

"Yagami!"

"Oh, ya maaf. Yagami. Kita minta ganti rugi sama tetanggamu aja."

*JDEEERRRRRRRRR!* Tiba-tiba petir menyambar entah dari mana.

"Ti-tidak Ryuzaki, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri... Tidak, aku tidak mau melakukannya..." Tiba-tiba Light jadi parno sendiri. Hawa-hawa seram membuatnya menggigil. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Membuat pantatnya jadi tambah gatal.

"Emangnya tetanggamu itu siapa sih?" Tanya Ryuzaki.

"Hi-Hiruma Youichi, siswa kelas 3 SMA Deimon..."

*JDEERRRRRRRRR!*

BRAAAKKKKKKK! Ryuzaki terjatuh dari kursinya. "Hi-hi... Hiruma?!" matanya terbelalak, diameternya bertambah. "Bisakah saya percaya dengan hal-hal seperti ini?" Ryuzaki bertambah pucat hingga transparan *eh?*

"Udah gue bilang 'kan? Lu sih kagak percaya!"

"Hiruma Youichi, siswa kelas 3 SMA Deimon. Mempunyai pengaruh kuat di sekolah, bahkan dapat memepengaruhi kebijakan kepala mempunyai beragam senjata api tanpa mempunyai surat ijin dari pemeritah. Anjingnya bernama Cerberos, anjing paling galak di jepang..." Ryuzaki menelaah kembali informasi di laptopnya yang berhasil ia hack sebelumnya dari internet. Bahkan video pertandingan pertama tim American Football pimpinan Hiruma yakni Devil Bats berhasil ia dapatkan.

"Nggak Cuma senjata, tank aja dia punya!"

"Pertahanan rumahnya sangat tangguh, ada puluhan ranjau ditanam di halaman rumah yang hanya ia dan anjingnya saja yang tahu lokasinya dimana. Rudal ia selipkan di antara ranting pohon-pohon. Rumahnya sendiri terbuat dari campuran baja dan intan yang kita ketahui adalah unsur terkeras dan anti gores di dunia. Bahkan dia punya buku catatan yang berisi informasi rahasia seluruh warga SMA Deimon. Bahkan, mungkin ia tahu informasi rahasia seluruh masyarakat Jepang. Oh, tidak. Ini tidak bagus..." Ryuzaki berkeringat. Ia takut kalau Hiruma mengetahui nama aslinya dan membocorkannya kepada Kira. Hiruma sepertinya adalah hacker tangguh, sama seperti dirinya. "Damn it!"

_"Bagaimana kalau dia tahu bahwa aku adalah Kira? Bahkan ketika aku mencoba menuliskan namanya di Death Note, tidak ada reaksi sama sekali! Padahal itu benar-benar nama aslinya..." _Light ketakutan setengah mati. Hiruma adalah ancaman kedua setelah L untuk menjadikannya dewa di dunia baru.

Baik L maupun Light, mereka menganggap Hiruma sebagai ancaman yang mengganggu kelangsungan hidup mereka.

"Jadi gimana ini?" tanya Light.

"Besok kita ke rumahnya." Jawab Ryuzaki datar.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Kita cuma minta ganti rugi celana lu doang 'kan? Masa' dia keberatan? Lagian, secara teknis dan demokratis, dia itu lebih muda dari kita!"

"Ya udah deh..." Light menelan ludah, ia masih menggigil.

Huaaa... akhirnya part pertama selesai juga. Hehehehe, gomen geje dan banyak typo. Kalau mau tahu kelanjutannya, reviewnya dulu dong... :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Maju Jalan!

"_Jadi gimana ini?" tanya Light._

"_Besok kita ke rumahnya." Jawab Ryuzaki datar._

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"_

"_Kita cuma minta ganti rugi celana lu doang 'kan? Masa' dia keberatan? Lagian, secara teknis dan demokratis, dia itu lebih muda dari kita!"_

"_Ya udah deh..." Light menelan ludah, ia masih menggigil._

"Lampu senter?"

"Chek."

"Walkie Talkie?"

"Chek."

"Radar ranjau?"

"Chek."

"Kolor keberuntungan?"

"Chek."

Dua orang pemuda stress terlihat sedang menyiapkan barang- barang yang akan mereka bawa ke ekspedisi liar di program uji nyali yang mereka rancang sendiri . Mereka adalah Light Yagami dan Ryuzaki. Setelah mondar-mandir, jugkir balik, dan ngesot kesana kemari, mereka berdua pun akhirnya membulatkan tekad untuk berpetualang meminta ganti rugi celana kepada Hiruma. (please deh, rempong cinnn)

"Fyuhh, akhirnya selesai juga..." Light mengusap keringatnya yang menyembur dari balik pori-pori. Di hadapannya sudah ada dua ransel besar yang terisi penuh.

"Ayo berangkat, Ryuzaki!" Light menyeret Ryuzaki untuk keluar markas. Sedangkan Ryuzaki hanya memakan jambu klutuk sambil memasang tampang seperti –seorang anak yang nggak mau giginya dicabut-.

"Tunggu dulu! Gue kelupaan sesuatu!" Tiba-tiba Ryuzaki teringat sesuatu.

"Apaan?"

"Sandal swallow gue ketinggalan..."

"..."

"Bang, bang, mau nanya boleh?"

Light dan Ryuzaki berjalan sampai ke pangkalan ojek dan berencana untuk menanyakan alamat rumah Hiruma kepada salah satu tukang ojek disana.

"Ya, nanya apaan dek?" Tukang ojek itu menoleh sambil mengelus-elus janggutnya yang warna warni seperti pelangi. Ryuzaki terperangah dengan janggut tukang ojek itu, dan menirukan cara tukang ojek itu mengelus-elus janggutnya. "Menarik..." katanya sambil mengelus-elus dagunya sendiri. "Andai gue punya janggut berwarna..."

"Bang, tahu kagak alamat rumahnya Hiruma Youichi? Itu loh bang, anak kelas 3 SMA Deimon..."

"Oh, rumahnya si Dalbo itu? Seantero dunia perojekan sih tahu dek! Rumahnya ada di jalan Kamboja no.6, RT. 6, RW. 6, Kelurahan Hoyak Hayuk. Deket kok dari sini, paling-paling jaraknya Cuma 200 lurus aja ke utara..." katanya sambil ngelus-elus janggutnya lagi.

"Eh busssett, 666?!" Light kaget setengah mati.

"Jangan kaget dua kali, Light-kun! Entar loe mati!" kata Ryuzaki tanpa henti-hentinya mengelus dagu.

"E- eh, iya, iya..."

"Bang, gue juga boleh tanya kagak?" Ryuzaki kini menghampiri si tukang ojek.

"Ya, apa dek?"

"Kalo janggut abang diputer-puter, warnanya bisa jadi putih kagak bang?"

"Wah, kurang tahu ya dek..., coba adek tanya sama banci salon terdekat." Si tukang ojek mlintir-mlintir janggutnya. Pertanda bingung.

"_Ni anak kepinteran kali ya? Masa' spektrum warna disamain sama janggut?!" _kata Light dalam hati.

"Makasih ya bang, kita permisi dulu..." Light dan Ryuzaki pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Sedangkan si tukang ojek yang suka ngelus-elus janggutnya pun menoleh ke tukang ojek lain...

"Whoi, Paijo!"

"Opo?"

"Anak yang barusan lewat tadi ortunya siapa? Ngapain juga mereka bawa-bawa ransel ke rumahnya Hiruma? Cari mati mereka..."

"Sing rambute coklat iku anake Soichiro Yagami, polisi iku lho!" (Yang rambutnya coklat itu anaknya Soichiro Yagami, polisi itu lho!"

"Lha, yang rambutnya hitam trus kulitnya pucat itu anaknya siapa?!"

"Embuh, arek guak'an paling..." (gak tau, mungkin anak buangan) *Jlebb

"Tu... Wa... Dam... Prat! Tu... Wa... Dam... Prat!" Ryuzaki asyik dengan gumamannya, sementara Light hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil bersenandung ria...

"Leng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng , leng geleng geleng kaya' orang ditempeleng..."

"Oy, Light..."

"Hmm?" kata Light sambil terus geleng-geleng kepala.

"Rumahnya Hiruma masih jauh ya?"

"Kagak tau gue..."

"Lu kok geleng-geleng mulu sih?"

"Biasa, anak dugem..."

"Oh... Kalo gitu gue ngelakuin kebalikannya aja deh..."

"Jadi lu mau ngangguk-ngangguk kaya' anak metal?"

"Enggak, gue mau muter-muter aja."

"Lha, kenapa?"

"Gue ngefan sama Trio Macan."

"..."

Sudah berjam-jam mereka berjalan kaki, tetapi rumah Hiruma nggak kelihatan juga. Light dan Ryuzaki sudah hampir putus asa. Punggung mereka sudah mulai kram gegara bawa ransel berisi barang-barang yang sebenarnya... kurang fungsi juga sih...

Di tengah kesengsaraan mereka, tiba-tiba jalanan yang mereka lalui di penuhi oleh anak-anak SD yang lagi ikut lomba gerak jalan. Jumlahnya bener-bener bejibun, sehingga jalanan menjadi penuh sesak dan nggak bisa dilewati.

"E... busyet! Hari gini ada lomba gerak jalan?" Light dan Ryuzaki terkejut.

"Iya nih, gimana ya caranya lewat?" Ryuzaki berpikir keras.

"Eh gini aja..." Light berbisik.

"Gue nggak yakin... tapi, boleh juga dicoba..."

Sore itu terasa sangat meriah. Para siswa SD berjuang mati-matian menempuh jarak yang sangat jauh demi nama baik sekolah mereka. Sementara itu, para orang tua dan guru mengikuti mereka dari belakang menggunakan motor bahkan ada yang rela ikut berjalan kaki demi menyemangati putra-putrinya. Dan agar lebih semangat, mereka serempak menyanyikan yel-yel tim.

Ada yang nyanyi lagu perjuangan...

"Toejoeh belas Agoestoes tahoen empat lima..."

Ada yang nyanyi lagu-lagu dari penyanyi terkenal...

"Hoi... yang ada di sana... Yang ada disini... Tim kami pasti juara..."

Ada yang pake yel-yel standar...

"Satu... Dua... Satu, dua, tiga!"

Ada juga yang pakai yel-yel kreasi sendiri...

"AKU PEGEL! AKU PEGEL! AKU PEGEL!" (ini serius dipake author waktu SD)

Namun, tiba-tiba anak-anak SD itu terpana melihat barisan yang hanya terdiri dari dua orang, membawa tas ransel besar, yang satu jalannya tegap, yang satu lagi jalannya kaya' habis sunat. Mereka berjalan sangat cepat hingga menyalip puluhan tim. Barisan aneh itu, sembari berjalan, mereka juga meneriakkan yel-yel mereka...

"TU... WA... DAM... PRAT! ORANG GANTENG MAU LEWAT! TU... WA... DAM... PRAT! ARTIS KEREN MAU LEWAT!"

Dan anak-anak SD itu pun melongo, beserta guru-gurunya...

Light dan Ryuzaki yang entah kesambet apaan itu terus berjalan layaknya paskibra sampai ke garis finish... Dan mereka memenangkan lomba gerak jalan sore itu.

"Wah, selamat ya dek... dari sekolah mana nih?"

"Dari TK Nusantara pak..."

"..."

"Hari ini absurd banget ya? Maunya lewat doang, malah dapet piala..." Light garuk-garuk bokongnya akibat panunya melakukan ekspansi merata.

"Iya, gue juga kagak ngerti nih... Eh, rumah apaan tu?" Ryuzaki menunjuk sebuah rumah yang sangat megah dan tinggi... lebih terlihat seperti benteng.

"Jangan-jangan itu..."

"Rumah hiruma?!"

Yak... Ternyata di Chap kali ini Hiruma belum muncul juga ya? Xixixixixi... (ketawa setan). Sebenarnya author juga bingung ini ff apaan sih?! Ya... author minta maaf sejamban-jambannya apabila kalian kesel karena bang setan belum muncul atau ceritanya kurang lucu. Well, author juga manusia biasa yang terkadang salah (ngeles). Ok, review sangat author harapkan demi kelancaran pencernaan, eh... maksudnya kelancaran penulisan FF berikutnya. Hidup REZIZME! *?*


End file.
